Balto:Something New
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: Kodi is tired of living the same old routine everyday. He wants something different. Balto has finally reached a point of complete peace in his life, but will have it interrupted for one final quest. A new friend returns to aid him, and their trust will mean more than they ever could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Balto: The Final Quest: Part 1: A New Place

**Author's Note: This series of stories will take place as long one-shots, but is part of a trilogy of adventurous, action packed, stories. SPOILER! My character, Rhondunhadaegun, returns to aid Balto again. Also, there is an introduction to a somewhat interesting human character. He plays a slightly important role in this fanfic. There will be no song lyrics in any of these. I want to keep it tight, and to the storyline with no distractions. Any suggestions on how to make this better would be very invaluable to me, and would be greatly appreciated. Also, there is a little bit of sci-fi in this if you would consider what I use as sci-fi. It picks up where my first fanfic left off, so if you did not read it, you will be a little lost. I hope you, the fellow reader/writer, enjoy this tale.**

**Part One: A New Place in the World**

Balto had finally finished recovering from his injuries and was looking forward to the next few days.  
Why you ask? Two reasons: No Steele; and he could get back to doing things that he would normally partake in.  
An underlying reason remained though; he could spend more time finally being able to do things with his family.

He was forced out of bed by a playful shove from his mate. "Good morning Balto, or should I say afternoon," stated Jenna. Balto replied, "Well hello to you too. Did you say it's afternoon?" Jenna laughed and said, "Yeah, it's around 1:30. You slept for over half of the day." Balto was surprised; he hadn't slept for that long in quite a while. "Well that sucks. How was your day so far?" "Not bad. The kids and I talked for a while and told some jokes," stated Jenna. Balto then forced himself up and over to Jenna. He nuzzled her and they went for a somewhat lengthy stroll around town, continuing to discuss multiple subjects.  
When they were about to finish their stroll, a familiar voice said, "Hey there Balto, Jenna, what's up?" The couple turned and smiled at the recognition of their friend, Kaltag. Jenna was first to speak, "Hello, Kaltag. I want to thank you again for helping Balto and sticking by his side through everything so far." Balto then spoke, "Yeah, thanks. I've never had friends like you, Nikki, and Star before. How are you on this day?" Kaltag replied, "I'm alright. No need to thank me for doing what everyone naturally _should_ do anyway, but thank you for the respect. Well, I would love to stay and chat with you guys, but my owner needs me home right now, he's kinda sick. Don't worry though, just a cold. See you two later." Balto and Jenna replied, almost in unison, "See ya, Kaltag." The two laughed and walked back to Jenna's house.  
When they reached their destination, Balto told Jenna that he would be back in a little bit after he checked in with Boris. She nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to enter the threshold.  
Balto arrived at his trawler to be greeted by his son, Kodiak, and his old goose friend, Boris. "Hey dad," said Kodi. "Ah boychick, good to see you again!" said Boris in his signature accent. "Hey Boris, Kodi. What are you guys talking about?" he said as he entered the cabin. Kodi spoke, "Well dad, it's kind of good that you happened by, I need to discuss something with you," he said, slightly nervous. "What is it son?" replied Balto. Kodi sighed, then said, "Dad, I think I wanna see some more of the world. Don't get me wrong, this place is excellent, but I need something slightly more exciting. I know it seems kind of strange, I'd be leaving my owner and my family, but I want to _live_, you know. I wanna be more." Balto's smile turned into a light frown. "Kodi, you're already on the sled team, you're pretty popular, and you have everything that you could ever _need_, and pretty much _want._ What's wrong with the way your life is now?" "Nothing, dad, but it's just that nothing ever happens in this town. People wake up, take a shower, eat breakfast, and scratch out a living. That's not enough excitement," stated Kodi. Balto replied, "Do you want to be in danger, or end up hurt or d…" Balto paused and realized what he was about to say. "So you don't think that I can handle living independently? Don't think I'm tough enough?" stated Kodi. Boris saw what was happening and left the two to talk. "I'll see you both in a little bit, I have to go wash deck and make sure Muk and Luk are not going to be bothering us today." Balto nodded and said, "Son, I would never doubt your abilities or endurance. I'm just confused as to why you would want to leave this behind." "I don't, but I also don't want to do the same thing and run the mail just about every day for the next 5 years." Balto sighed and surrendered, understanding what his son was saying. "Alright Kodiak, but if you go, I'm going until we find you a place, unless you at any point change your mind. We'll both leave tomorrow around 9:00 A.M." "Alright dad, thanks." said Kodi. "I'll see you tomorrow dad." "Alright, oh, tell your mother that I'm staying here tonight and I'll see her in the morning," replied Balto. Kodi nodded and ran in the direction of Jenna's home.  
Balto sighed and said to himself, 'Good kid'. He smiled and then took one last look at the now setting sun. It was a hazy red/pink. It illuminated everything in the background of the forest. Balto then stepped down from the bow and went to the cabin. He rested his head in between his paws and took a deep breath. He thought about how perfect everything was, and everything that was peaceful. He also heard a distant howl and sighed happily. Within a few minutes, he had drifted off to sleep.

**Day 2- 7:39 A.M.**

Balto had awoken from a dreamless sleep. He had a smile on his face. He got up and stretched his muscles, and he then walked out on the deck. Boris heard him walk out on the deck and said, "Good morning, Balto. Why are you up so early?" "I would ask you the same thing, but I forgot that you always constantly mop the deck. Haha. Yeah, nothing really, I just wanted to watch the sun rise for the first time in a while. Afterwards, I was gonna check on Jenna and then leave with Kodi," replied Balto. Boris was only a little bit surprised as to why Balto was going, so he bothered not to ask. "Well good luck boychick, I will leave you in your peace." "Thanks, Boris. I'll see you later." Boris then flapped his wings and departed, leaving Balto alone.  
Balto looked at the little bit of light that glistened in the distance. He let out a peaceful sigh and sat down to watch the sun for a little while. The whole time he pondered his life and thought about everything that had happened from what he could remember from when he was a pup, to the present. When he finished thinking, he realized that the sun was higher by about 3 degrees now. He looked at the sun and guessed that it was around 8:22. Balto then said to himself, "Oh crap, I better go see Jenna before I go." With that, he was off.  
He loved the feel of the crisp autumn air as it rushed through his fur. The wind carried more than just cool air. On his way into town, he picked up a familiar scent. Wolf. He was able to point out two particular wolves, Rhondunhadaegun and the black wolf that had helped him previously. They were not in town but they were near, keeping an eye on the town to prevent any trouble. Balto was a little surprised, because in the weeks after his injuries, the wolf pack had kind of appointed themselves as the town's guardians. Balto chuckled lightly to himself as he recalled some of the events of the past, and at the thought of wolves defending _dogs and unsupportive humans_.  
He reached Jenna's house about 3 minutes later. He pawed lightly at the door so it was loud enough for Jenna to hear. He waited a minute, then the door slowly and softly opened. "Good morning, Balto. Why are you awake so early?" said Jenna. "Good morning to you too, Jenna. I need to talk to you about something," stated Balto. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, I just have to talk to you about Kodi," said Balto. "Okay, come in." With that, Balto thanked Jenna and stepped into the house, the door closing behind him. "Jenna, I do not have too much time until I have to leave, so could you listen to everything I have to say, then respond?" Jenna simply nodded in reply. "Okay. Our son, Kodi, has decided that he wants to look for a new place with more "excitement". He and I are setting out this morning to search. I felt as if it would only be right to go with my son on his quest. Don't fear for me, I will be back. **_I promise._**" Jenna stared into his eyes for a minute, then nuzzled him. "Balto, you'll **_always come back_**. I know that for a fact. Whatever happens, just remember that I love you. I will always love you. Stay safe and come back **_alive_**," stated Jenna. Balto replied, "I will. I love you too." They nuzzled eachother one _final_ time and Balto departed. He was met outside by Kodi. "Hey dad, you ready to go?" "Sure. Did you say goodbye to the team? They're not running today." Kodi got embarrassed at the fact that he forgot about his teammates. "No, I'll go say goodbye now." Balto replied, "Alright son, try not to take too long." "I won't dad." Kodiak ran in the direction of the old mill and entered.  
Balto took in his surroundings one _last_ time. He noticed how the sun was shining particularly bright today. The air was cool and there were few clouds in the sky. He let out a soft sigh then turned around when he heard steps. It was Kodi. He just nodded his head with a hint of sadness and they were both on their way.

**9:37 A.M.**

They had just exited the town and were on the outskirts near the forest. They were about ½ of a kilometer into the forest when Balto heard a low growl. He stopped and looked around but saw nothing. He ignored it, but was blind-sided by a gray figure that pinned him down with great force. Balto tried to get a look at his attacker, but was pushed down again. Kodi was shocked at first, but then started to laugh. Balto said, "What the hell are you laughing for? Help me!" A familiar voice said, "There is no need Balto, it's me, Rhondunhadaegun." "Who? Wait a minute, where have you been man?" Balto stupidly replied. "I've been around here. How have things been in town?" Rhondunhadaegun replied stepping off of Balto. "They've been alright. How about your pack?" "We've been staying in this general area. There is a large enough amount of food and other resources to sustain us for a while." Balto smiled and replied, "Well that's good. So what's up?" Rhondunhadaegun responded, "Well, a comrade and I were in the area and noticed you leaving town and we were curious as to why." "Oh, well I'll explain if you and your comrade would like to come along." "We would love to," said a black wolf. Balto replied, "Okay. I forgot to mention, what is your name anyway?" The wolf stated, "My apologies, the name is Auermoctoc." "That's a cool name." "Thank you. Let us depart."


	2. Chapter 2

Balto: A New Place-Chapter Two

9:43 A.M.

After greetings were out of the way, the group of four continued on their journey. Balto noticed the serenity of the forest and took in a smell of the pine. Everything was peaceful and quiet. They walked, mostly silent and attentive for the next several hours. They eventually came across a small cave, and declared it as their overnight sleep ground. Balto spoke, "Alright, everyone rest up. I know you're probably tired so we'll sleep here. If anyone's hungry j-" he was cut off by the rumbling of his stomach. Not long after, everyone else's followed. "Haha, I guess we all are. I'll go see if I can find something to eat." Rhondunhadaegun took a sniff of the air, and picked up the scent of caribou. "Balto, I smell caribou not far from here. I'll come with you and see if we can take one down." Balto stated, "Well you have a hell of a nose. I didn't even pick that up. Alright, you can come with me. Kodi, you and Auermoctoc stay here and get a few sticks in case we need em' for anything. Can never be too prepared." Kodi replied, "Don't worry, we'll get it done." Auermoctoc simply nodded and the four split up in their groups to do their tasks.

As Balto and Rhondunhadaegun approached the bedding area for the caribou, Balto detected another scent as well. Human. As far as he could tell, there was only one. It was a male. He also noticed the scent of something else, a gun. He started to say, "Wait a minute, I think there's a hu-" but he was cut off by a gunshot. There were two more fired within 3 seconds.  
After the caribou scattered, he saw that two remained, dead. A few seconds later, the human that he had smelled emerged from some trees. He saw the figure of a tall "6'8" man. He wasn't a hunter, or a native. Balto tried to step back a bit to avoid being seen, but stepped on a twig in the process. The man looked over and noticed the two. He set his gun down and moved closer. Balto was a little surprised that this man did not approach them in an aggressive manner. He seemed calm but Rhondunhadaegun didn't want to take any chances. He let out a low warning growl and the man threw his arms up in submission. He said, "Relax boy, I don't want to hurt you." The man had a strong yet somewhat calm voice. Balto said, "Rhondunhadaegun wait, I don't think he means any harm." To his surprise the man said, "He's right. I'm not gonna hurt either of you." Rhondunhadaegun stopped growling and had his mouth partially open. Balto asked, "Wait, can you really understand me?" The man replied again, "Yes, I can. I know you or anyone else would say I'm crazy, but I'm talking to you and we're responding to eachother." Balto's mouth now hung open. "Oh my god," he thought, "How can anyone understand us? Is this real?" "Oh it's real alright," the man said. Balto stupidly asked, "So you can read minds too?" The man laughed and said, "No. I could just tell by that stupid look on your face." The three stood in awkward silence, glancing back and forth at eachother...

Weird chapter. More will be explained soon. Continue onward to discover more...


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three (3)**

**10:19**** P.M.**

The man ignored the two for a moment and started dragging one of the caribou. Balto saw that he was slightly struggling, but he couldn't blame him, this was one big ass caribou. It took two shots to bring down. Balto went over to help him, albeit with a little hesitation. He had just met this man, and to find out that he somehow understands animals made it all the stranger. The man gave Balto a smile and said, "Thanks kid." Balto returned the smile and said, "No problem." Rhondunhadaegun approached now and carried the smaller caribou by himself. The three brought their food back to their resting spot.

As they approached a small growl was heard from Auermoctoc. Balto laughed and said, "Calm down man, the human is harmless. He won't hurt us." His growl dissipated as they approached with the caribou. They set them down and breathed for a moment. The man interrupted the silence when he sighed and said, "Well, I'll see you guys around. I don't want to be a nuisance." Balto stopped him. "Wait, do you have anywhere to rest?" The man replied, "No, but I usually just use this blanket that I got with me." Balto frowned a bit. The man noticed and said, "Don't feel sad kid. I'm usually by myself anyway, until good ol' Uncle Sam needs me." Balto turned his head slightly and questioned, "So you're in the military?" The man nodded and said, "Yep, United States Marine Corps. Been servin' for about 57 years now." Balto's mouth dropped at his reply. "How is that even possible?! No one can serve that long and still be going to combat!" The man laughed and stated, "Kid, I got a lot more secrets than you think. But right now, that's irrelevant. I still haven't introduced myself. My name is Johnathan. I'll explain more to you later but now is not the time." Balto sighed then said, "You're right, sorry. Now, I take it you'll be staying with us for the night?" The man hesitated then nodded. "Good, we'll probably need some help skinnin' these caribou."

Just then a cold wind blew through, making the group shiver a bit. Johnathan said, "Right, I'll help with the caribou after I make us a fire, heat is critical out here in the cold Alaskan wilderness. Does anyone have some sticks or something?" Kodi replied, "Over here sir." Kodi and Auermoctoc brought over a total of 7 sticks. Johnathan smiled and said, "Thank you." He set them together in a small circle and picked up about 14 small twigs and some grass. He set them in the center and got up to gather 6 small stones. He placed them around the grass and pulled out some matches. He struck one and threw it in the pile. A small flame started and he took out his last drop of whiskey that he had and threw it in the fire. At that point, the fire erupted into a steady crackling flame. It generated more than enough heat.

The canines had already started skinning the caribou. He pulled out his shiny silver knife and started skinning the larger one. After several minutes, the group had finished with their task. Johnathan cut of a decent sized amount of the caribou for himself, and continued to cut everyone else's. Even though there was plenty to eat, they still had to ration it out. He then put his piece over the fire and let it cook. He had plenty of time until it finished, so he took a break and sat at the cave entrance, getting familiar with the surroundings.

Balto had just finished his share of the catch, and was about to talk to Johnathan when he heard a rustling in the bushes. The canines stopped eating and took a defensive stance. John saw this and pulled out his Colt M1911 and approached the brush. He stopped and sternly stated, "You have 3 seconds to show yourself or you will be shot! This is your first and final warning!" Faster than they could blink, a shadow came out of the bushes. "Okay, okay, don't shoot me!" The figure that emerged was Steele. Balto instinctively growled, causing Steele to shrink back. Steele carefully spoke, "Balto, I'm not here to cause trouble. I picked up your scent and figured that I should probably…apologize for my behavior and any trouble that I've caused. I know I was the source of your pain, suffering, and sadness for so long. I came here to offer a formal apology. Please, I'm asking you to forgive me, and if not, at least pardon me for everything. Please, I want to start over man. Give me that opportunity, please."

Balto was extremely surprised at what Steele had just said, he couldn't even speak. This dog that had hated him, and hurt him for so long, was now pleading for forgiveness. All Balto could do was nod in acceptance, his mouth still agape. Steele then sighed and said, "Thank you, thank you so much. I am so sorry for everything. I realized the error of my ways, and figured it was time to turn over a new leaf. I know this sounds so stupid and corny, but sorry man, for everything." Balto was still trying to comprehend this. He then sighed and said, "You're welcome. If you want, you might as well stay with us tonight. We have food and there's no point in you going back out there now. There's some caribou over by the fire if you want it. Even shares, save some for later. Just to be sure we put our troubles behind us, I formally declare our past confrontations, forgotten. No grudges, no harm done." Steele smiled and nodded his head, and said thank you one more time before eating.

Everyone else stared at him for a second, then, went back to their activities. John holstered his pistol and took one last look at the horizon along with Balto, before they both entered the cave and prepared for their rest. John lied down his blanket and rested on top of it and closed his eyes with his weapon at close reach. Balto lied down on the opposite side of the cave and looked at the other three canines one more time before going to sleep.

** That concludes part one. More will be explained in part two in about a week or so. The quest will continue, and we will come across some new faces. Some friendly, some not so friendly. Conflict will begin to rise, while bonds grow tighter. Everyone will have to cooperate if they wish to survive. Until next time!**


End file.
